Enterprise level information technology data centers experience severe problems related to their server infrastructure particularly in distributed server platforms. These data centers are based on large multi-tier networked environments which serve the mission's critical applications for internal and/or external customers of information technology service providers. The major problems stem from the complexity of the distributed server infrastructure.
These data centers are dynamic in nature as their distributed server infrastructure elements rapidly change due to a number of factors such as functional requirements, business growth and technological advancements to mention a few. Operational efficiency of a distributed server infrastructure is a major issue. It is common to see ongoing reported faults in many systems' management reporting tools.
Currently, there are some recovery solutions that are used to resolve system disruptions, such as moving the computing workload to a backup device upon reaching a measured threshold and then waiting for the original device/equipment to be fixed manually. Such a solution is no longer acceptable to business owners. Businesses performing critical operations require more autonomic server infrastructures than are currently available.
In order to address these problems, IBM conceived the notion of autonomic computing, the ability for important computing operations and computer systems to run and regulate themselves without the need for human intervention, much in the same way the autonomic nervous system regulates and protects the human body. The idea behind autonomic computing was to lessen the spiraling demands for skilled information technology resources, reduce complexity and to drive computing into a new era that could better exploit its potential to support higher order thinking and decision making.
This has becoming an emerging focus because of the immediate need to solve the skills shortage and the rapidly increasing size and complexity of the world's computing infrastructure. It is time to design and build computing systems capable of running themselves, adjusting to varying circumstances, and preparing their resources to handle most efficiently the workloads we put upon them.
More than four hundred product features in thirty six distinct IBM products have autonomic computing capabilities. Each of these capabilities are based in part on self-configuring, healing, optimizing or protecting technologies. They span the entire IBM product and services portfolio and have autonomic capabilities for all sizes of businesses, including small and medium sized business. There remain needs and desires to provide more complete and comprehensive autonomic computing systems and methods.